ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scordaten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Royale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Referral Codes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zcpelis (Talk) 20:38, June 26, 2012 Henrick, Lets say you start out on Fire floor 1 and get through the entire floor without any draws or loses. Instead of say 50 points you would get 50 + 100 points for a bonus. Now you move on to Earth Floor 1 and you get a draw. No more bonuses for that floor as well as level 1 for wind, lightening and water. But it starts all over again for floor 2 and you can once again get the bonus points. So as long as you continue to clear floors without losses or draws, you will get the bonus points, but as soon as you loose or get a draw, you can no longer recieve a bonus for that number floor on any of the towers you have not completed. As far as doing normal missions to build up your levels, I don't know how much good that is going to do you. (Sadly) gaining levels in this game doesn't do a whole lot in regards to winning battles. It only gives you a couple more energy points. It does let you play longer the higher your level but i don't think it will make much of a difference with only 7 hours left for the event. It's mostly all about what gear you have. So the best way to do better in the arena is to upgrade your gear as much as you can. If you think you can gain more zeny and dragon gems that way, then by all means, have at it. I hope this all makes sense, let me know if I need to clarify a little more or can be of further assistance. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ 17:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Henrick, I didn't give you the admin rights, it was the old founder who popped on for a couple hours for the first time in a couple months. Not sure why he did it. At the moment I don't have the ability to give admin rights, I actually just requested them from the wicki staff. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ Ok, so it was this other guy who put it on me profil? I have the logo up by name and I have the icon in the bottom. But ofc I dont wanner make any idiot thinks with it.. I just edit some post and change my own when I forget to log in, before I type A Simple Request Hey Henrik, I am (for like 3 months now) in the process of adopting the Wiki so that I can get B'crat rights and promote more people. The Wiki staff has asked me to create a blog about the leadership going forward (I had already created 2). Since you have been recently promoted admin by the founder when he suddenly appeared for a few hours (and didn't promote any B'crats, just admins), it would be neat if you had some input and threw a comment on there. It doesn't have to be long, just to show a general consensus. Link! Thanks! ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠